


Bend and Break

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, First Kiss, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt “Everything I touch gets ruined” (quote from A Charlie Brown Christmas) by syrena_of_the_lake





	Bend and Break

"Don't," he urges her when her lips came so achingly close to his own, and yet he knows he doesn't sound convincing to her anymore than to himself.

It isn't that he doesn't want her, far from it, because somehow, she has become the only thing in the world that really matters to him; it's only that he fears what might happen to him, and more so, to her, if he really let himself get close to someone again.

"You would never hurt me," says Parker so definitely, that Eliot actually let's himself believe it could be true, and then their lips meet and the world as they know it shatters all around them.


End file.
